


Naptime

by gothicmisha



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicmisha/pseuds/gothicmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael takes a nap</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naptime

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that was running through my brain last night

                 Michael was laying on one of the few chaise lounges next to his pool. He planned on relaxing in the sun and taking a nap. Amanda was god knows where and his kids were at school or out looking for work hopefully. He took a sip of the drink in his hand and placed his other one behind his head. He sighed and relaxed into the chase lounge under the warm Los Santos sun. Michael laid there for quite awhile sipping on his drink and he was right on the edge of sleep when a shadow blocked out the sun.

Michael cracked opened an eye and grinned a little. "Hey, T." he said as he looked up at Trevor. Trevor smiled a menacingly at him.

 

"Hey yourself, sugartits." Trevor replied as he sat down next to Michael's legs. "Watcha up to, Mikey?"

 

Michael opened his eyes all the way and took a really good look at Trevor. He didn't look too good, he had dark circles under his eyes and all of his wrinkles and laugh lines make his skin look worn like leather. Michael knew just from looking at him that he was tired and probably exhausted, who knew when it was the last time he got some sleep. Then an idea occurred to Michael.

 

"I'm getting ready to take a nap, T." Michael replied.

 

"A nap? Really, Mikey? A nap?" Trevor chuckled and then poked him in the stomach, "You lazy bum. Don't you ever have any work to do? You're just layin' 'round here gettin' fat, sugartits."

 

"Whatever, T. Would you like to take a nap with me?" Michael asked and Trevor narrowed his eyes.

 

"What you playin' at, Townley?" Trevor said gruffly.

 

Michael just looked him in the eyes and replied, "I'm not playing at anything. Just come lay next to me, Trevor, because you look like you need a nap too."

 

   Trevor's eyes widened when Michael used his full name instead of the nickname. Even though he grumbled and growled, Trevor eventually laid down next to Michael. Who then in turn, pulled him against him and when Trevor realized Michael wasn't going to do anything else, he relaxed into him. By the time they both nodded off, Trevor was pressed against Michael's left side, his head against his shoulder and an arm across his waist.

 

*  *  *

 

Amanda came outside looking for Michael and came to a complete stop when she saw him and Trevor curled up together in one of the chaise lounges. Her mouth pulled into a grim line.

 

_"That bitch Trevor stole my husband again"_

 

 


End file.
